Electronic cigarette serves as a substitution of cigarette for smokers in the form of atomized tobacco juice via heating, and it is becoming more and more popular among smokers at present. Electronic cigarette is composed of multiple components including battery, control circuit and heating element. There are two heating methods for electronic cigarette in the prior art, one is a full voltage output heating method, the other is a constant voltage output heating method. The drawbacks of above-mentioned heating methods are as follows: the heating effect of the former one is affected by the voltage of the battery, and the taste of atomized smog of the latter one is steady since its heating mode is stable, as a result, the simulated taste and feeling provided by electronic cigarette under constant voltage output heating mode are not as good as the taste and the feeling provided by a real cigarette.